capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Concordian-Primondian War
The Concordian-Primondian War, also known as the Concordian Invasion of Primondia and Alexander's War, was a massive conflict between the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia and the military government of Primondia. It occurred after the supposed attack on Concordian soldiers outside of the Concordian embassy in Primondia by Primondian militants. Prelude On Wintraend XX, 2074, a group of 20 Concordians were on break for Yule, and thus out on one of Primondia's only clean beaches -- away from their posts at the Concordian embassy in Primondia. As they were setting up tents and enjoying themselves, a squadron of 15 Primondian soldiers ran onto the beach and began opening fire on the unsuspecting Concordians. Three Concordians were hit by bullets, and the rest returned gunfire. Upon the Primondians seemingly realizing that the beach-goers were off-duty Concordian embassy guards, they cast aside their weapons and surrendered. The two sides then treated their wounded. Word of this event made its way to the embassy only hours later, and the message was relayed back to Vinylla City, where Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall received the report. Quickly, Dunwall ordered that Haydon Johnson be detained at the embassy and await for a personal meeting with him. On Wintraend XXIII, Alexander Dunwall arrived at the Concordian embassy in Primondia to meet with Haydon -- whom had forcibly been detained by present Paracorps personnel. However, after Concordia's leader left the embassy, Haydon did not exit. The following day, it was revealed that Haydon Johnson had died whilst incarcerated in the Concordian embassy. Furious, Primondian civilians began to riot at the embassy. This, however, was met with a very serious and aggressive reply: a declaration of war by the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia. The War On Wintraend XXVI 2074 -- the day after Yule -- the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia invaded mainland Primondia, meeting any resistance with persistent and rapid bombings and mortar volleys. Along with the Concordians were also Legionnaire mercenaries and several Overseer-class aerships. The "arrival phase" for the Concordian Armed Forces ended on Threshannual I, 2075. By this point, the southwestern most port city in Primondia was captured and under Concordian control. From Threshannual until Solmonath, the Concordian invasion force slowly expanded eastward and towards Port Prime, securing and occupying more of Primondia's land. By this point, over a million Primondians -- military personnel and civilians alike -- had been slain by the Concordians. At this stage of the conflict, international outrage came from Isterox and Drushia. However, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros remained silent on the matter. Also during this timeframe, Domi Concordia shipped 100 Beasts of War Initiative biotech lifeforms to test their abilities in a true combat zone. Within weeks, the sheer destruction and efficiency of the praelian stalker, virisan bellator, and onerosus zephyr deeply impressed the Concordians and the BOWI researchers. On Solmonath V, Alexander Dunwall led the assault on Port Prime. This battle was the most significant in the battle thus far, as it would utterly shatter the morale of the Primondian militants and make the invasion further north easier. The siege began when a line of 30 Concordian tanks rolled to the southern road entry to Port Prime and began to lay waste to the structures and nearby military base. As the tanks were pushing their way further into the city, Alexander Dunwall and a battalion of Paracorpers entered from the southeast and found cover in several derelict buildings. Concordian air bombers also made routine bombings throughout Port Prime, dodging the anti-air artillary that the Primondians owned. As the tanks and Alexander's battalion made haste into Port Prime, five onerosus zephyrs flew into the northcentral district of Port Prime and delivered the same quantity of praelian stalkers, whom quickly began to rip their way through Primondians running amok. The battle continued for three more days. On Solmonath VIII, Alexander Dunwall led a massive charge toward the Primondian capital building. Shortly after entering the structure, it erupted into a fiery explosion -- tossing debris asunder. Shocked, the Paracorpers following him made haste into the smoldering ruins of the Primondian headquarters. Alexander's body was nowhere to be found, and he was pronounced dead from an explosion. This sad announcement made its way back to Domi Concordia -- and thus the Stratocracy's Military Council forwarded the grim news to Alexander's daughter -- Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe. She then was promoted from Paracorps Sergeant Major to Embattled Governess of Domi Concordia. By Solmonath XI, she made herself acquainted to the supreme position in her country and decreed that the war would be fought unto completion. From mid-Solmonath to early Brezniik, the Concordian Armed Forces continued to fight the war and successfully occupied the remaining land. The Primondian military was then hunted down by soldiers and Paracorpers, and the CAF was already making preparations for the arrival and institutionalization of the Concordian Occupational Forces. Aftermath The Concordian-Primondian War was announced to be officially over on Brezniik VII, 2075. A day after, the Concordian Occupational Forces began arriving in Port Prime. Due to the destruction of Port Prime's capital building, COF decided to make the cleanest Primondian city the new occupied country's capital: Milosgrad. Though most of the Concordian Armed Forces left, all remaining biotech lifeforms brought to Primondia stayed to aid in the occupation. Though there was never confirmation, many conspiracy theorists believe the event that set the entire war into motion -- the Wintraend XX Beach Attack -- was a false flag operation orchestrated by the Stratocracy. Also another rumour that spread after the Concordian-Primondian War's end was the seldom presence of "pyrokinetics" -- people who are able to manipulate or wield fire. Similar to the first, this has no proof. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Weiosaya